cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaara
Gaara Gaara is played by Zuyuri. His ideal LA is Andrew Garfield Biography In the desert village in the Western Sahara, a greedy treasure hunter, Yashamaru, was looking for the ultimate treasure, the Sands of Time; the legends say that anyone who could hold the sands would be invincible in battle and have the ability to see the past, present and future of anyone. Unfortunately for the hunter, he was also in the care of his nephew, Gaara. Gaara was the youngest of three siblings, with the other two - Korra and Kankuro - under the care of their father, Kaze. Gaara's birth resulted in the death of Yashamaru's sister and Kaze's wife, wounding the hunter deeply and hating his youngest nephew with a passion but had no arguments in taking him in because of his father's neglect. At age six, Gaara was accompanying his uncle on this many treasure treks, unaware of how his uncle really felt. With the use of an old map, the two of them discovered the long awaited caverns of the Sands of Time. The core contained these valuable sands - but there, Yashamaru showed the true black heart he was hiding under his kind demeanor. He made ready to assasinate his nephew as the boy was distracted by the Sands. However, the Sands of Time could see the past and future of Yashamaru, and as a result, protected Gaara and made him its vessel, giving him the ability to see the truth and in a fit of anger, killed the person he considered family and friend. Betrayed, Gaara carved the insigna for love onto his forehead as a reminder to "care for no one's existence but your own; fight only for yourself." Since that day, Gaara set out the life of a nomad, wandering from place to place. He did not find attachment in anyone he crossed, because he either saw their true images from the sand and killed them or the people had heard of him and were afraid to approach. But, one day, Gaara broke his vow when he saw a young woman entering the Cirque Mystique. She was being stalked by an assassin, as the sands showed Gaara. The Sands showed the pasts and futures, leading Gaara to killing the assasin. This impressed Facilier, who offered him a position that Gaara initially refused. Persuasion about being left alone for the most part allowed Gaara into the cirque Personality While not a misanthrope, Gaara does have a sense of mistrust about people and tends to avoid any attachments as he can. This makes him come across as bitter and somewhat impetuous but deep down he really is lonely. This also could result in his ability to see into the past and vague glimpses of the future and therefore is unsure if people have reformed. Because of his travels, Gaara is also surprisingly wise and will give advice, but that is only if he wants to or trusts the person entirely enough, as trust issues are major with him. Gaara, because of his anti-socialness, can also be somewhat naive at times. Certain holidays or rituals confuse him, and it takes an explanation or an insider view to bring him to that term. Powers The Sands of Time have given Gaara multiple abilities, but he often uses them as a last resort when not using them for the parlor tricks or fortune telling he was assigned to do. He carries them in a gourd he wears almost all the time; it's practically his trademark, and despite it looking hard which would affect his spine, the gourd itself is made entirely from sand and is incredibly light. As the name suggest with 'Sands of Time' he has the ability to see any given time period of a person who touches the sand - past, present or future; unfortunately the future is vague even to Gaara, so he is unsure if the future he sees will happen in five seconds or five years. The Sands also have a limit; he cannot see the vision unless the person is a specific distance from them or if a grain remains on the person to which he can track their locations. It takes around two minutes for a vision to come to Gaara in full clarity Gaara can move the sand by will, creating traps and even tools to help him injure, or when push comes to shove, kill off his adversaries. The crushing of the Sands is so powerful that one simple squeeze can either break a bone or actually turn a person into mulch by Gaara's will; this depends if you are wrapped entirely in the sand (Sand Coffin) which immobilizes the user. If completely trapped, the victim is crushed into nothing (Sand Burial) The sand is also a sort of defense as well as an offense. The sand creates an armor around him which can be broken away with force but will reform if enough time has transpired. It also acts as a shield, rushing to protect Gaara from any incoming attacks as a sort of shield or indicating the arrival of someone; this is perhaps one of his quicker means of offense and defense behind the Sand Coffin. Relationships Raven: The one woman who opened Gaara's eyes entirely. Because he saw how much in common they have, he had accepted Raven as a confidant. As time passed, and because he had not read his own future, he had fallen for Raven. The two of them had eloped one night, becoming intimate. He planned on proposing to her after he had seen a vision of her protecting a child, which Gaara assumed was his; the only person who knew of this is Brooklyn. Raven accepted his proposal, thus becoming his wife. With her, Gaara has two children: Rain and Arella. He vows to protect her, creating his very first bond and giving him an understanding of love. Mozenrath: The dark Sands of Time and the Sands of Time are said to never mix. This cirque has proved that wrong. The initial introduction of the duo led to a distaste of one another, particularly Gaara being unamused by Mozenrath's flamboyance and both of them being very on guard because of the sands. But one day, Mozenrath had come in to talk about relationships in which Gaara was able to let down his defenses and ask questions about love, and findng out that both of them had a common issue in the past with their Sands being unpredictable and dangerous. But upon finding out at Mozenrath was dabbling in a dangerous type of magic, a magic releasing a evil entity, Gaara stayed away. But when the demon Tykki was destroyed, Mozenrath made an offering of friendship. After reading Mozenrath's memories with the Sands of Time, Gaara agreed to start their relationship anew as one of friendship. Since then, Gaara and Mozenrath have become somewhat like brothers, coming to one anothers' aid in times of need and even combining their two Sands to create offensive/defensive powers. Hotaru: Despite her shyness and sweet demeanor, Gaara has a soft spot for Hotaru. People say he has a "big brother" demeanor with her. He does know that he will try to support her when Jing or her other friends can't. Korra: Upon the first encounter, Gaara denied the girl was his elder sister, despite all of her claims being true; this was because she was a part of the past he didn't want to revisit. But as time went on and Gaara became less bitter, he has come to accept Korra. He does find her overbearingness annoying, and will not hesitate to tell her. Amity: There was not to say about the younger girl. Both had one thing in common, which was the ability to see the future. However, her constant talk of love and commitment had given him a negative attribute as, at the time, he was still trying to understand the idea. Belle: Gaara views Belle as more of an ally, but nonetheless he does hold her in high regards. Her efforts in rescuing Mozenrath from white mages showed her independence, but the other redeeming factor is her friendship with Raven. Role at the Cirque Fortune Teller Category:Characters Category:Male